Two Worlds, One Love
by LaxDrake4
Summary: A chance meeting between the Boy-Who-Lived and a Ex-Nation changes both of their lives for the better. A Two Chapter story Warnings: Yaoi Prussia-Gilbert/Harry, Personifications of Countries,AU-ish personalities
1. Einser

Ok so i know alot of people are gonna be pissed that i wasnt working on my two Warcraft/HP fanficts ... but this story would not let me do so so ... tada! *waves hands wildly*

but yeah hope you enjoy

* * *

**There is YAOI!** - you have been warned

Harry J. Potter and Gilbert Beilschmidt, mentions of other Hetalia pairings

This is slightly AU just cause of the crossover and that I might not quite have their personalities cannon … but yeah.

Oh an this is my first time writing any Hetalia and tis my first time doing heavy 'M' rated stuff … no Beta ... and if my translations are off blame igoogle's translator

_**This means Parseltongue **_

**APHHPAPHHP = page/time/scene break**

**

* * *

**

A chance.

A lucky draw.

That was all it was that he went to Germany. The Dursleys would not leave the seventeen nearly eighteen year old in THEIR house for the three months that they would be spending abroad to the continental European country.

Because this was an incovienance to them they made him do all the work of packing and setting up the house for their leave. They had taken out the clothes that wanted, and he was made to wash, press and pack all of it.

They all had first class tickets while he was made to sit by the toilets of the very worst of the common seating. He then was required to be their pack mule and had to carry and move all their belongings to the hotel that they would be staying at for the time in the Germanic country.

Harry hated it.

He despised this trip.

He wasn't beaten or anything like normally but it … it was almost as bad.

Harry eventually was given time to himself … so that they wouldn't have to see him, of course. And it was then that his trip started to turn to the better.

He found the magical section of Berlin … which is where they were staying. He found a branch of Gringotts and found that he could withdraw and even view all of his holdings as the goblins in Germany where apparently not being paid off, to keep him ignorant to things. He finally read his parents will.

Even after the long, emotional and enlightening time at the Berlin branch did he get a debit card of sorts, which was useable in the mundane/muggle world and in the wizarding word that wasn't in England, apparently they were behind in the times.

He checked himself into a much nicer hotel in mundane Berlin right outside of the magical section. He splurged and got himself some things that he always wanted and of course a whole new wardrobe. He hadn't gone back to his relatives … and he wasn't planning to until the flight back.

He started to enjoy his time abroad. He went out a lot, one time he happened to go to a bar that seemed to have a lot of foreigners. There was a Russian and a Chinese man in the corner enjoying each other's company while sipping at their respectful drinks, though the Chinese man did have his eyes on a Japanese man whom was in a secluded corner booth with a Greece hotty , they were in a heated liplock and didn't notice that they were being watched nor that a few cats had settled in the booth with them, though truthfully if he hadn't followed the Chinese man's gaze he would never have known. Two Middle Eastern men were clearly drunk and belly dancing on the dance floor ignoring the appreciative stares. What looked like two Americans and a fellow Brit were being glomped and leered at by a French man. *

All of these men and many of their other companions where very good looking, even the girls though to Harry they paled in comparison to the hunk in front of him. He was Germanic in facial structure, sliver-white hair that made Malfoy's hair look sunflower yellow blonde. He stood around 5'9" and while not overly broad like the slightly taller blonde man he had just handed a beer to, he was very muscular and sturdy. But it was this man's eyes that drew Harry in, his eyes as red as Rubies locked onto Harry's own Emerald orbs. These eyes did not have any resemblance even though red to Voldamorts' eyes, these eyes held a kindness but where currently showing mirth, mischievousness and something that Harry couldn't identify. The Smirk painted on his gorgeous face became more … mischievous as Harry quickly looked away from the man and the large group that he was with.

He ignored the large group enjoying his time out and watching the other people in the pub/bar. This however was ended as a large stein of beer was place in front of him by a leather gloved hand. Harry jerked in surprised, right into a strong chest he then shifts his weight to a more advantageous position if he had to defend hiself. Whipping his head around he comes face to face with the Red eyed Germanic, whom was smirking at him and his reactions.

"Guten Tag! Would you mind if the Awesome me joins you for a drink? Mein Bruder und Freunden are starting to leave and you looked like you could use some company."

Harry could only nod his head, his voice … dear Merlin and that accent … Morgana and all that is magical, this man's presence seemed to scream out at the wizard. The German sexily slips on to the barstool next to Harry and takes a large swig of his beer, before leaning over to Harry and whispers into his ear, "Mein awesome name is Gilbert … what might ich call du?"

The shiver that racks through Harry's back doesn't go unnoticed, but he turns to Gilbert a light smile that bordered on being a smirk, "My name is Harry. And you're welcome to keep me company … any time."

Yes this is Harry Potter … the boy who lived the savoir of the wizarding world … and yes he is flirting with a guy. He had figured out he preferred men over women after the whole Cho incident in fifth year.

They continued playfully talking around each other and also just chatting, while they finished first one round then another … until they were both rather plastered. Of course Harry was already becoming sober, one of the side effects of being bitten by a Basilisk and having chips of the fang still in there along with the phoenix tears that run in his veins, he got sober really quickly and nearly all poisons he is immune to… lucky him.

They share a heated glance and then stumbled out into the streets in the direction of Harry's hotel. Once there they end up making out and heavy groping, they both manage to stop themselves before doing anything else and pass out, conveniently entwined in each others arms.

Gilbert is the first to wake up that following morning and finds that he couldn't move as he is entwined with the emerald eye beauty from last night. Looking down at himself and the body draped over him he realizes that no they weren't naked but still clothed … pity.

The room that they were in was gorgeous … obviously a suite at one of the finer hotels in the area, probably the Ritz-Carlton Berlin, if the embroidered sheets were correct. He and his sleeping/drinking partner where startled by an insistent sharp tapping on the window. Harry … if he remembered the emerald eyed beauty's name correctly instantly woke up, jumped out of bed and opened the window for a gorgeous snowy owl and his own little chick, Gilbird. The chick cheeped at the owl before flying over to Gilbert, whom sat up in the bed and let it land on his head … like always.

Gilbert after chuckling at the chick whom had started to groom his overly messy silver hair, he looks up into green eyes. Feeling a bit awkward … like that one time that he had barged into West's room to complain about something and had caught the blonde doing the DIRTY DEED with the little Italian Feli… this felt somewhat similar. "eh… Ich bin Gilbert …. We ah … Ich think we meet at bar last night ja?"

Harry nods his head, "hmm well im Harry … oh and this is Hedwig. Ah yeah … "

Harry scratches the back of his head in the awkward silence. He … this was all new for him. He sighs heavily and sprawls out onto the sofa. Giving the silver haired native a nice view of him, as he was shirtless and the pants he had on rode very low on him.

Gilbert for some reason very much wanted to know more about the raven haired young man in front of him, he had eyes on him that he had only seen on the likes of the ancients and those like Japan or China, whom have been through so much. He also had many scars on his body it seemed, almost as much as himself or any of the others. Moving from the bed he sits down next to the sofa that Harry is on, he gently brushes a wicked scar from a stab wound on his upper forearm, gently he traces the over it and then the sister scar on the opposite side. " Harry … Ich bin going to be forward with you … Ich would like to get to know you … and if you … wenn Sie don't mind … ich would like to ask you on a date."

Gilbert for the first time … in a long time was nervous … he was sure that if any of the others from the summit heard or saw him they would think he was being possessed or something. But for some reason this Harry caused him to abandon his usual antics.

Harry was in shock … a mix of pleasure and uncertainty, pleasure from the light teasing caress to the scar the Basilisk fang made in his arm from about four years ago and he was uncertain about the emotions and talks of dates… he didn't want to endanger Gilbert by doing so … it would put him as a major target for Death Eaters and ol' Tom. He takes the hand that Gilbert had still touching the scar and held it looking into Ruby eyes similar but so different to Voldamorts own eyes. Sighing he softens his eyes still locked with Gilbert's , "as much as I would love to … I … don't want to make you a target in … the war that im fighting in back home. If it were different I would say yes … but … "

He trails off now looking at his feet; he had dropped Gilbert's hand and was holding his knees to his chest. So as he was he didn't see Gilbert's reaction nor see the platinum haired man move. The reaction was one of surprise and at confusion as he hadn't heard of any wars in England … unless the Brit Bastard was holding out on the summit. He quickly but silently sits up and then climbs onto the sofa, so that he is leaning over the raven haired brit, smirking he leans down and kisses Harry … a gently and chastised kiss, but he hopes the younger man understands the meaning.

Harry looked up as the sofa dipped a bit, right into a kiss. He was surprised but at the same time he never wanted it to end. He leaned up into the kiss trying to savor the barely there contact and the slight taste of Gilberts lips. He was a bit breathless, and Harry whispers, "I must leave and end this stupid war soon, im leaving the Thursday before September 1st…. gods I don't want to leave you"

The moan that ended Harry's statement was the result of accidental brushing of Gilberts knee into Harry's groin … to say the least Gilbert wanted to strive to make Harry produce that moan and others like it, but refrained from doing so … for now. Gilbert smirks, "well… then we have some time, that is if you don't mind the awesomeness that is me hanging around."

"Godssss … pleasssse don't leave … not yet" Harry hisses in partial English-Parsletongue.

Gilbert shivers at the hissing quality of Harry's voice at that moment. "Meine Liebe…"

The larger German leans down and captures Harry's lips in a heated kiss. He brings his left hand up to cup the raven's check. Harry wanting this as much as the platinum native, wraps his right hand into the semi short messy silver hair while he trails his left hand down the sculpted chest that the German possessed. They didn't do much else the night, just make out and just enjoying the company of each other.

The next few weeks Harry is either with Gilbert or hanging around the magical community in Germany. When with Gilbert he is either touring with him or chilling at Gilbert's estate or Harry's hotel suite. Gilbert took him to many places in the country, many of them off of the typical tourist radar but they were amazing, and many of them Prussian in origin which was interesting.

Harry in return to Gilbert brings him places promises to show him around if he ever came to England, which the German said would not be likely but for Harry he just might. That statement made Harry so hopeful in this relationship for the long term. Harry also tells a muggle friendly version of his life story to this point. In which Gilbert asks if he can take care of his relatives, ie. Let them end up getting trapped in an old death camp … or something equally horrifying and unsafe. Harry being the kind person he is declines.

Gilbert finds out mysteriously that Harry's birthday is coming up in a few days. He sets out to find a perfect few gifts to get the man he has fallen for. He first makes/gets one of his Iron Crosses made into a pendant that opens up to two pictures of the two of them, like a locket, one of them kissing each other in the chair that the king of Prussia sat in and the other is of the two of them at a German micro brewery with the German Futball team after winning a game vs. ironically England, and it also has in German and English, "Sie wen mein Herz gestohlen haben, denen ich hoffe, Sie werden neben mir in allen Zeiten, Sie haben mir den Zweck, ich will Liebe und warte auf dich ... für immer":"you whom have stolen my heart, you whom I hope will be besides me in all times, you whom have given me purpose, I will love and wait for you … forever" inscribed on the inside around the pictures.

The other gift is a Prussian Black Eagle juvenile and a_ Deutscher Schäferhund _pup (German Sheppard pup), as he knows that Harry likes animals. The pup is a pure black pup with the long hair coat and has bloodlines from some the original animals and was breed within the ideas and guidelines of Max von Stephanitz. The Eagle was from Gilbert's own personal aviary as he is the only one whom still knows the birds still exist. The raptor would also always be able to find Gilbert, so that they could communicate with each other even when Harry has to return to England, in the old tradition of using carrier pigeons or other birds in the olden days. Both of the animals will wait for Harry coming to Gilberts estate on the big day.

A few days pass by as the two enjoy their time together. And then Harry's birthday comes.

Harry earlier found a redirect spell for all mail and redirected the mail to a wizard drop box of sort, he cast this spell on himself as soon as he found out that he could, the drop boxes would hold it for him and would remove most if not all the spells attached to said mail, until you picked the mail up. He plans to pick them all up later today if not tomorrow.

He wasn't expecting anything from Gilbert but really just being with him and even meeting him was enough of a gift. Harry knew… like Gilbert knew, they each where keeping secrets from each other that would be huge. Harry planed on telling Gil tonight about whom he really was and the world he was apart of. Ironically enough even though Gilbert knew his birthday was today; he had also planned to tell Harry about being the personification of the Kingdom of Prussia and about the others. Most of the other Countries have paired with other Countries … well Prussia always did beat to his own drum so why not now.

Gilbert picks up Harry at the lobby of his hotel at around four pm. He and Harry spend most of the afternoon walking around one of the parks in the area. As dinner approaches Gilbert brings Harry to a small romantic local place. It was half way though dinner that Gilbert brought up anything of significance. He leans over the table and kisses Harry on the jaw and then stares in his eyes, "happy birthday meine Liebe, did you think that one as awesome would not know of your upcoming birthday? Meine Harry … tisk tisk"

He gains a huge grin as says that whilst he dangles the iron cross turned locket in front of the stunned birthday boy. Harry for his part is beyond stunned, he was sure that this moment will be one of strongest Patronus causing memories, heck most of his time with Gil will be. Back to the present he looks from the Iron Cross to Gil then back to the pendant, before closing the gap between the two men.

Harry kisses the albino fiercely trying to show him how much this truly means to him. Gilbert chuckles at this but kisses back with just as much fever. Pulling away after a bit he asks if he could put it on Harry, to which the Brit nods – he was still rather in shock and out of breath from the last kiss. Unclasping the chain he slips the necklace around Harry's neck and clasping it back in place. As he retreats to back to his side of the table he kisses Harry's neck and begins to explain the features to this particular Iron Cross, "Har this pendant can open up … like a locket. I made it personally for you… I hope that once you leave to help your war that this will remind you that you have someone waiting for you once its over and whom is and always will be waiting for you."

Harry smiles sweetly at Gil before looking and taking the pendant into his hands. He opens it up and takes a sharp intake of air at the thoughtfulness in the gift, the words and the pictures … it was almost too much for the younger man. "Gil … oh I'll come back to you if I survive this … if I have to kill someone to get to you I will … I … I don't think I could stay in England after all of this and … besides I'd rather be with you."

Gilbert smiles at that and quickly pays for the meal, as he pulls the big birthday boy to his car. Once they get to Gilbert's Estate, Gilbert informs Harry he has more presents and that he … he would like to talk later. Harry nearly squeaks, "More! Gil! You didn't need to do all of this for me."

Chuckling at the blushing Harry Gilbert whistles twice, the two animals come bolting out of where they had been before. The pup sits at Gilberts side looking up at him with adoration and want to fulfill the next command. While the young eagle banks around to lands on Gilbert's outstretched arm, he waits for what is to come next. Gilbert pets both of the beautiful animals and then looks to Harry whom is wide eyed and shaking his head in disbelief. "These two are your next present … I haven't named them as I figured you could do that"

Harry nearly cried when seeing the pup … it looked like a puppy version of Sirius Black's animagus form, his Godfather who died back in his fourth year. He didn't want to name it directly after his godfather but … he would have to research other names to the star he was named after. He was equally awed by the young eagle … he was sure that that species was no longer around. After a bit of prompting from Gil the two animals go to Harry, the next few hours the two men enjoy the company of each other and the animals. Of which Harry after a hour and a half finally named the two of them, the pup is to be Ash-shira which is the star 'Sirius' Arabic name, while the eagle is to be known as Arndt which is a German short form of the name Arnold which means "eagle power". Harry found both names to be ideal, to the point and unique.

The two men let the two animals meet the other animals they have, mainly Gilbird and Hedwig. They all got alone … eventually, Hedwig had to be reassured that Arndt wasn't taking over, Ash-shira was cool with everyone and everything but then again he is a puppy and he wasn't really asked to do anything. Anyway they let them stay in one of the rooms while they both went to Gil's bedroom to talk.

Gilbert decides that he would go first in this heart to heart. Taking a deep breath he begins.

He speaks about what he truly is and that he is honest to god the Kingdom of Prussia. He talks about the past, raising the Holy Roman Empire and the crazy times he has had with Spain (Antonio) and France (Francis). He then even brings out some authentic items that he has from when he was a country and not just hanging around his younger brother, Ludwig aka. Germany. He looks at his toes waiting for Harry to start laughing or suggesting he go to the crazy house or something along those lines.

Harry was shocked but at the same time … Gilbert had given him a Prussian Black Eagle … which are suppose to either not exist at all or be at least extinct. Morgana the man has never lied before and his subtle magic he had said that it was true so he merely shrugs and hugs the Prussian. He looks up into surprised ruby eyes, giving his own smirk … one worthy of any pureblooded Slytherin he leans over and up to Gil and kisses his neck, then his jaw, his cheek and even his nose before giving the Prussian a ravishing kiss which harry lost the fight for control rather quickly, but thoroughly enjoying it.

After gaining his breath back, Harry explains the Wizarding world and its and his own history, including the war with old Tommy Riddle and Albus Dumbledore, his role and even the prophesy. He tells Gilbert of the many challenges he has gone through and even tells him of his childhood … if one could call it that under the abusive relatives he still are technically with. He even says that he being here is a lucky break as he was going to be left behind but his relatives ended up bring him along.

Gilbert after hearing all of that snatched the younger male up and refused to let him go, "Mein Gott! You're not going anywhere without me. …wait … they are here? In Deutschland? Hmmmmm"

Harry looks up at Gilbert and sees a wicked gleam in his eyes that would make Dementors cry and a smirk to go with it. Gilbert takes out his cell phone and calls Ludwig, "WEST! I need you to do something for me ja?"

The phone is put on speaker, "*heavy sigh* What is it Gilbert … its late …"

Gilbert chuckles, "oh? Is little Feli over… tell him I say hi? …. Anyway Erinnern Sie sich an den Kerl, dass ich den Hof (English translation:you remember the guy that … im courting)?"

A growl is heard , "Ja Feli is over and yes I remember … Er ist mit euch jetzt isnt er (ET: he is with you now isnt he)?

Gilbert looks down at Harry whom had gotten comfortable in his lap and arms, he gives the lightning bolt scar a kiss before going back to talking to his bruder. "Ja he is … können Sie einige der Spec Ops in einige Leute nach mir zu sehen ... seine eine britische Familie hier für Geschäfts-Dursley(ET: can you get some of the spec ops to look into some people for me ... its an british family here for business Dursley)?"

He was about to hang up and let his little bruder deal with it as he was the country and not himself, "Oh! und er weiß, was wir sind ... jeder von uns gesagt, unsere Geheimnisse zu einander, trotzdem krank bringen ihn an deiner Stelle morgen, so dass Sie ihn treffen können(ET: oh and he knows what we are ... we each told our secrets to each other, anyway ill bring him over to your place tomorrow so you can meet him) see you tomorrow little bruder! As I know you can't get enough of my awesome self! Freilos!"

Harry figured he was the subject of much of what Gil and his younger brother where talking about, he also got to see the semi-mask that he has when Gilbert is around the other countries. It amuses him so, it almost reminds him of the Twins … and of Sirius. Gilbert hugs him a bit more snapping him out of his thoughts, Gil smiles at him, "Har you being magical is really cool and it won't stop me from pursuing a relationship with you. I mean its almost as awesome as being me!"

Harry chuckles at Gil's comments and blushes at the semi-serious statements finally hit him and register. Oh how he wanted to pursue this, to be in a relationship with another. What made it even more special is that the other wasn't with him for fame or glory but for love and truly wanting to be with Harry. He doubted that the rest of England … well wizarding England would be happy but he really didn't care what they thought anymore.

Gilbert getting a tad bit bored and was aready rather curious asks Harry what he could do with his magic and if it was anything like Norge or any of the other Countries magics. Feeling adventurous Harry smirks and conjures his patronus , the large Stag trots around looking for danger, it looks at harry as if asking what he needed harry pets it, he had gotten it solid sometime early last year, he whispers to it why he had called it. The silvery stag looks over at the silver haired Prussian and nods his head before he dissipates. Harry then says that he has been trying to learn his animagus form but it has been difficult, and that he has been trying since Sirius started him on the track.

Gilbert confused on what an animagus is asks this, "What exactly is an animagus … I may be able to help you if you want … or I could get one of my friends to help you. Some of the other Countries had magic … not your kind exactly but they might be able to give insight."

Harry nods his head, "I would love for your help and support Gil and really any help is great! … I know that I have a form at the least I … I just can't seem to get it to form clearly in my mind. Oh and an animagus is a Wizard or Witch that can become an animal. "

Gil thinks for a moment and then sits down and gestures for Har to follow, "that's so cool … now here maybe my presence will help, do your thing but let me hold your hands ja?"

Harry blushes a little but places his hands in the larger callused hands of his Prussian. He then slips into his subconscious and ends up in the area of his mind that he has identified as where his form is, the difference is that Gilbert is now standing behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist and his head is resting on Harry's shoulder he stays quiet, which was really odd, but harry could see him looking around in wonder and wide eyed.

In front of the two lovers suddenly the fog that was ever present beings to form into a few figures … which confused harry as the books and things he has heard from others whom have forms said that the fog would take the shape of your animal never said anything about many figures only about the one animal. There were five forms being formed, Gilbert tightened his grip slightly around the younger man, he was sure that Harry had said you had one form.

The first form to take shape greatly surprised Harry, it was vaguely equine in shape but that changed when dragon-like wings flared out as it reared up…. Harry was stunned … he had a magical animal … a Thestral! The equine quickly after being identified became solid and could be seen easily as color came to the creature, it was a pure black with a green-black eyes. It looked to its right at the other animals that were forming more recognizable creatures.

The second form to take a solid form and gain color was an impossibly long serpentine creature. At first thought it was a basilisk but this serpent was becoming much longer than any basilisk and its head was shaped differently. Gilbert recognized what it was before Harry did, "Har … I think that's a Sea Serpent like those many of my fellows and I had run into back in the early hundreds … or what we thought of at the time"

After hearing that and turning to look at the creature it solidifies and colors into a true Sea Serpent, a blue –grey coloring with his Emerald green eyes, though different than most was that it seemed to have large fangs and a red-brown crest that ran down its spine similar to that of a Male Basilisk … he mentions that to Gil, "well maybe the venom in your blood stream from your second year has affected the form … we will need to test it once you can transform ja?"

Harry shrugged as the huge sea serpent leans down and bows to him and Gilbert whom was still hugging him from behind. They looked to the other three the last two were forming at the same rate and both quickly started to color, one was a Black Haast's Eagle, a extinct eagle from New Zealand known as the largest true raptor to ever exist, with green eyes while the other one was a large canine … which after some thought was recognized as a Dire Wolf, again its coloring was black with a light grey flecked coat and again the eyes were emerald green.

Both Gilbert and Harry turn to the last creature. it looks like it will be a large feline … harry was hoping for a tiger and not a lion … he really didn't want to be that stereotypical of a Gryffindor even if he did have to fight to be placed there. Though as it colors it lets out a roar that then follows a billow of some sickly gas. Harry nearly has a heart attack … his last form is a Nundu … the most dangerous animal known to wizard and mankind, known to be taken down only by at least 100 wizards at once. His looked like a Melanistic Leopard and the rosette patterns that could only be seen in certain light formed lightning bolts though you couldn't really tell unless you were really looking.

Gilbert shakes him a little to bring him back to the present. They both bow slightly to the animals and they come out of the trance. "Well that was interesting Ja?"

Harry chuckles at Gilbert before dragging him outside so that he could try to see if he could transform into any of the animals. He has been studying to do this for a rather long while so he hopes now that he knows what he can become he hopes to be able to do what he has been trying to do since Sirius first started him on the track to become an animagus. He quickly learns that he could only transform into three of his forms: the Dire Wolf, the Haast's Eagle and oddly enough the Sea Serpent.

He studies as much as he can on the last two, the Nundu and the Thestral. He really wanted to learn to transform into these two as they would help him in the war against Tom Riddle and his band of merry men. "Gil … could you ask your friend Norge if he could help me … I really need to get these two forms down as it would make me returning to you that much easier"

They also decided on his Marauder name … being as he was many creatures he asked Gil what the German word for creature was and that would make a good name. Gil had to think on that as there were a few ways to say creature, finally he settled on 'Viech' which meant creature, and it also sounded a bit like vicious so it worked out perfectly, at least for what they were thinking of.

Harry was rather surprised at how Slytherin he sounded but shrugged it off when Gilbert agreed and quickly texted the Nordic. The rest of the night he was experimenting with transforming into the three creatures … though he was very careful whenever he transformed into the mutated sea serpent, it turns out the basilisk blood and venom in his system caused the form to be actually half and half. As in half sea serpent half basilisk, luckily the caw from a rooster didn't kill him, though it would make him slightly disoriented, which he was fine with. And while he didn't have the killing eyes he did get the venom and fangs as well as the crest which was more like a scarlet fin than the plume it is on normal basilisks and what he had first thought it was. Gilbert also liked his eagle form as he said it looked a lot like the eagle on the flag of Prussia, even if his form was huge compared to the real bird.

Anyway after playing around a bit with the forms, he and Gilbert take their relationship a bit farther than what they had been doing, as much as he loved making out and heavy petting they both wanted more. Besides Harry said that he would get his family rings tomorrow while Gilbert went to Norway to bring the magical Nordic to Gil's estate to help. He also lets both Harry and Norge know that they would be eating at Ludwig's in a few days time, if not tomorrow.

The make out session that they began after telling each other that they would get bonding rings for each other was intense. Harry was gently lain down as Gilbert takes his jacket and shirt off so that both of them only had their pants on. Though that wouldn't last very long. Gilbert leaning over the younger male begins to nip, lick, kiss and suck on Harry's neck, causing the raven haired male to tilt his head to give the Prussian more room as well as hiss in pleasure. They had found out earlier that when harry got over emotional, weather in anger or arousal, he would slip into a half parseltongue speech or fully into the sensual hissing language of the serpents.

This of course turned out to be a big turn on for the moonlight haired Prussian. So as Harry starts, Gilbert attacks his neck more so, though he also begins to trail his hands down the lithe body beneath him.

He enjoyed watching his younger lover so aroused, he was glad that they would finally … go all the way tonight. As it was he was nearly getting blue balls, but he actually loves and didn't want to hurt or scare Harry, so he had endured. After teasing Harry's nipples for a while he trails his hands down, tracing the tight abs, Harry had gained muscle and weight, and even had taken potions that he got in Berlin that would correct the horrors of his childhood at least the height, weight and eyesight issues. Slowly it was changing him, to make him what he was suppose to be if he had grown up with his parents and not treated like a slave.

After Gilbert trails his fingers there, he moves his mouth down from Harry's neck down, encircling the hard nipple sucking on it before giving it a small bite, "_**YES! Oh Gilbert!**_"

Even not knowing what was said Gilbert guessed his younger lover liked it, he smirks, which he is sure Harry can feel. Harry bucked his hips up into Gilbert's hips wanting to feel that delicious friction. Chuckling huskily the albino grabs onto the thin hips of his younger lover and brings them closer together. Harry wraps his arms around Gil's neck and down his back using his nails, which causes Gilbert to hiss himself as he jerks forward causing even more of that lovely friction.

Harry wanting to see Gilbert in all of his glory brings one of his hands to the Prussian's belt and fumbles with it until he got it off of the older male. Gilbert watching moans deeply once Harry finally touches him , even though fleeting as he brings Gil's pants and boxers down to his ankles, all in one swoop. Gilbert whispers huskily even as Harry explores the new skin , "hmmmm eager are… you meine Liebe …. I must be too aw….Uuggh!"

Harry shut him up rather quickly by taking Gilbert's length him hand and tentatively licks the tip. He kisses the tip before looking up at his Prussian lover and smirks, "less talk _**Gilbert**_ … I want you _**… oh Merlin!**_ "

Gilbert does as his impatient wizard commands, he had snaked his hand down Harry's pants and started to massage his ass and even going as far as tease his entrance. The silver haired Prussian quickly divests the brit of his pants and boxers and sets off to explore and conquer him and his 'vital regions'. His plan is ended rather quickly once he made it to Harry's 'vital regions' as he was soon coming into the Prussian's wicked mouth, hissing his pleasure and want. "_**Fuck! Oh… Gil! … I … I want you … I want you in me … pleassssssse"**_

The Prussian smirks, understanding what his younger lover was saying if only because of Harry moving his body for easier entrance and the look in the Emerald eyes. It might also have been the fact that Harry had summoned lubricant and was handing it to him. "pleassse Gil make me yours"

Well Gilbert couldn't take any more and squirting the lubricant onto his fingers he set out to prepare Harry's virgin entrance, first with one slick finger.

"_Ohh…_" Harry loved that feeling of invasion. He was a slave to it and found his hips shifting up against them. Two fingers were soon taking their place, working him into a bit of a frenzy.

All this time, Gilbert was watching, ruby eyes glittering with arousal as he rubbed his cock and flicked his tongue across the smooth underside of Harry's. It was throbbing and hard to capacity. His ass was so tight and so… perfect, it would take a lot no to slam inside. Harry looked way too beautiful under his submission, writhing in pleasure.

The Prussian slid his fingers up to the knuckles causing Harry to scream aloud and pant wantfully. His cock leaking signaling the pleasure Gil was sending through him.

Gilbert loved toying with Harry, and touching him just like this was no different . He reached up and took Harry's parting lips and sucked on them, their tongues met in a waging war that was lost on the raven's part. "Open your eyes, Har… you are going to watch me…" Gilbert commanded huskily running his tongue across the boy's chin and brings his hands crawling up his sides.

Harry's brilliant emerald eyes opened as Gilbert comfortably settled between his legs and pulled his fingers free. "Mmm… **_more_** ... more?" He hissed in pleasure shamelessly.

Smirking, Gilbert licked Harry's begging mouth. "You will get more, I promise, but you can't close your eyes, I mean come on I'm that awesome!"

"I won't," Harry chuckled which ended in a breathless moan when Gilbert's fingers began to smear the both of them with more of the lubricant. He sighed when Gil's fingers slipped in and out swiftly and brushing, teasing him thoroughly.

"You like that ja?"

Harry merely nodded.

"You want my rute?" The Prussian asked seductively, pressing kisses to the side of his mouth all whilst he smirked.

"Mhmm," Harry murmured.

"Well, then I guess I shouldn't deny you much longer, ja?"

"Please!"

Harry moaned and ran his hands up and down his ruby eyed lover's arms. "Please?"

Chuckling, Gilbert arched Harry's bum upwards and placed one of his arms around his waist, holding him up. "Relax…" Gently, he massaged Harry's parted thighs and then his member, working him over while bracing himself for the initial contact. He knew it would be painful for Harry, but he also knew that he would do everything in his power to make it as less as possible. He didn't want to hear Harry scream with pain. He wanted to hear him scream in pleasure and bliss.

Harry whimpered aloud when Gil teased his entrance, this time rubbing the slick head tauntingly, gasping he rocked himself against man enjoying the sensitive nerves that shot its way like a lightning up his body. When Gilbert penetrated him however, all of the initial pleasure drained and his gasp of pleasure became a gasp of stress and pain. He forced his body to relax and bit sharply down on his lip when Gil's cock slowly slid it's way inside. At first it was like someone had taken a dull knife. It hurt, oh did it hurt. Harry clenched at the Prussian's arms, drawing blood. He saw the man's mouth open slightly wide at the sensation. "Tell me?" the older one hissed.

"Keep going …. Uuugh keep going," Harry managed to work out.

That's not what Gilbert expected. Harry felt so good and hot, so unbelievably tight.

It took a few minutes of splitting pain, before it began to slowly ebb away and become bearable. Harry moaned when Gil's cock hit the proper nerves that those fingers had barely touched upon before.

"That's what I want to hear … aren't I awesome," Gilbert said hovering over Harry and driving himself all the way in, making the boy hiss with a mixture of pain and pleasure, that was oh so sexy and very much turning him on further.

"Ooh," Harry hummed at the width that was stretching him. When Gilbert began to pull back everything inside of Harry shuddered. He screamed out in painful delight. With every gentle thrust, Harry was sent back and forth into a world of pain and pleasure.

Gil's groans became an aphrodisiac that compelled Harry to mew for more. Their skin was already flaming hot with small beads of sweat. Harry slipped his arms around Gilbert's neck and pulled him down for a kiss as the sensation became a sudden need and want.

The Prussian held one slender leg with his forearm and drove himself slowly in and out of Harry's entrance. Fuck! Harry's whimpers and moans that turned to deep pleasure gave him a silent demand to speed up. Harry felt and looked so perfect underneath him. He was genuinely beautiful in every way possible.

"More, Gil…"

Groaning, he thrust in him a little sharper getting a shout of pain but then a sob of undying pleasure. He pressed kisses against Harry's leg that was propped up on him.

Harry's eyes remained open and seeing. Gilbert was above him, sending him surges of desire. The silver haired man's hand wrapped around Harry's cock and with every slam into his ass and every stroke the orgasm inside of Harry built up until the ropes of cum shot from him, his screams of arousal heard again that night.

Gilbert fell forward, letting go of Harry's leg and blessed him with sloppy wet kisses as he continued to invade Harry, not letting him go just yet. This was their first time and he'd be damned if Harry came only once while truly under him. His seed was smeared across their stomach and chest. He slowed down so that he didn't explode inside of Harry, which he could have done easily at any given time considering the ring of tightened heat that assaulted him.

Harry feeling limp and hardly sober found his body responding once again to the sensual kisses placed on his mouth. Gil's delicious tongue caressing his own and making his trembling body grind against his cock inside of him. With his arms wrapped around the man's neck he slowly worked against Gilbert, gasping and hissing with fervor.

"Fuck… Harry… you are too tight," Gilbert barely managed to get out in a husky grit. He buried his face into his younger lover's damp hair and wrapped a hand around the side of the teen's flesh, urging him to keep moving. He knew what he was doing, Harry's arousal shot back in full, the pain was almost nonexistent and what was left was a numbing sense of euphoria that sent both of them into another world.

The Prussian held Harry's hip, using his fingers to pull back the skin so that the movements were not obstructed as much and the bouncing continued until Harry was practically impaling himself on Gilbert, screaming and pulling on his sexy silver-white hair.

"That's how you want it?" Gil chuckled roughly against his ear. "How's my five meters … Meine Harry"

"Mhmm, harder… uuugh faster!"

"Voracious as always," Gilbert kisses him on the side of the mouth. "Let's switch positions ja, you climb on top of me."

Harry's eyes were alight with an emerald fire. Gilbert shifted on his side and landed on his back in the middle of the bed, he pulled Harry with him until he shakily maneuvered on top. He could feel his ass burning slightly; the lubrication was reapplied, placing his hands on the man's hard chest he started to sink down, his pulsing entrance taking Gilbert slowly but oh so pleasurably.

With a fiery cry, Harry worked himself on top of the Prussian, rocking sweaty and furiously. He ignored the warning signs of pain and focused on the sizzling projections of desire that invaded his mind, even his animal senses where focused on the pleasure of to them his mate.

Gilbert was seeing and feeling everything in absolute splendor. Harry's smooth flawless body on top of him, bouncing with vigor and desire. He was so amazing this way. His smaller hands against Gil's chest, his moans and begging cries. He held Harry's waist and hips, every muscle moved and shifted in accordance to his cock, which complied under the teen's stretching skin. The boy's legs were straddled on both sides giving him an advantage. His messy hair and bright green eyes open. Gilbert pulled him down by the neck and fervently places kisses across his handsome face.

"_**Oh, Gil**_… mmm…"

Gilbert's eyes rolled at the sound of what he assumed was his name coming out of that mouth in that hiss of pleasure. Sliding his hands back down, he gripped Harry's body stilling him on his cock and then before Harry had time to give out those any protests, the Prussian's hips rose and he slammed up into Harry, knocking the breath out of the him and sending him flying forward onto his chest. Gilbert gained some speed, pressing in on the lower part of Harry's spine and driving his organ so far in that Harry's pleasurable sobs reached a new height of volume and his cum spilled out again between their bodies. It was only then that Gilbert allowed his own body to release, pumping Harry full of his seed. The younger male in question simply lay there, limp in the afterglow and breathing hard.

"Miene Har… loves me inside, Ja?" Gilbert asked after he found enough of air to breathe in.

"Yessssss." Harry hissed in Gil's ear. His cheeks were burning at that but he wasn't embarrassed.

"Perhaps we will just lay here and not move then," the albino hummed, getting a soft shaky laugh from the raven boy on top of him.

"Not too sure if I can move," he confessed.

"You moved plenty enough," Gilbert moaned and pulled Harry in for a kiss. "Sleep miene Liebe…. Ich liebe dich für immer. (ET: my love…. I'll love you forever)"

This was softly said as the emerald eyed young man drifted off to sleep.

The next day saw them both grinning like the cat that got the canary (ps. So sorry Gilbird XD), though Harry was rather sore. That was fixed rather easily with one of the pain relieving potions he had gotten while on one of trips to magical Berlin. After taking a shower together they change and head out to magical Berlin so that Harry can get his Family rings and a bonding ring for Gilbert to wear.

It didn't take very long, and Harry even got his Vaults in England connected to some there in Berlin … just in case, though Gilbert smiled at the gesture. Harry also while there wrote out his will, giving nearly all of his muggle holdings, companies and other things to Gilbert; the rest was divided to Remus, the Weasley twins, Bill and Charlie Weasley, and various charities – muggle and magical. He refused to give anything to those whom had spied on him, whom have kept things from him, ect. – Mainly Ron, Ginny, Granger, and the Order.

Of the many extravagant Bonding rings in the Potter-Peverell, Black, Evans-Loki, and Slytherin; Harry chooses a simple but gorgeous Platinum ring with an onyx band that runs around the center of the band. At this time he learns that his mother wasn't quite so muggleborn as they had thought, she was related to the God-wizard Loki of the Nordics. And that he was actually related to Slytherin, funny how during the Basilik incident that he was claiming he wasn't when he truly was.

He claimed his family rings and the positions he then held with the acceptance of the rings. Well after donning his rings he places the Bonding ring on Gilbert's right ring finger as was customary. They smile at each other, as they now have something to show their relationship. After leaving the bank with a bank card of sorts that will work for both magical and muggle purchases the two lovers go into Muggle Berlin so that Gilbert can get Harry his own bonding ring.

He quickly finds one of the better jewelers in Berlin and gets Harry a platinum ring that has a Ruby and Emerald braided band similar to his own band. They kiss each other briefly and then saunter off to get some appropriate clothes so that Harry can meet Ludwig officially and that they can announce their bonding to him and Gilberts other Friends, Allies and any other of the Countries.

After donning the new clothes they are driven to Ludwig's large estate. Many of the other countries are there as a Summit is to take place within a few days time in Berlin so Ludwig had offered … reluctantly … to house many of his fellow countries. Pulling up to the gate they are allowed in. "WESSST! Miene Bruder! How are you ja?"

Gilbert has Harry's hand clasped in his own as he struts into the room where Ludwig, Feli, and nearly everyone else was gathered. The others all stare at the younger man that the Prussian was holding hands with, curious as to whom he could be. Feli being the typical Italian enthusestacialy greets the Prussian and his Guest. "Ve! Pru… Gilbert how are you? Who is this? … he looks familiar"

Gil and Harry look at each other out of the corners of their eyes at each other and then crack up, Harry himself responds to the Italian as Gilbert can barely stand on his own as it was from laughing so hard, which in its self surprises the others. "Well my name is Harry, I am probably familiar as I was at the German bar you all were at a month and a quarter ago. Your Feliciano Vargas … Northern Italy, Gil has told me a lot about you … and everyone else."

He smiles at them all as he says that. He is then smirking along with Gilbert whom was now draping himself over Harry's back with his head perched on Harry's own, as the others start to freak out that someone not a Nation knows of them.

After the two bonded men let them freak out for a bit they explain almost everything, they even tell them that Harry is a Wizard and that he is native to Britain, which Arthur immediately perks up at, he hasn't talked to a wizard in centuries, though he does communicate with other magical creatures a lot. They all settle down when a tink of metal on glass rings out in a silent moment that has everyone suddenly looking to the source … which happens to be Gilbert holding a glass stein filled with beer. Ludwig looks at his older brother oddly before voicing the question everyone had, "Bruder … since when did you wear rings?"

Gilbert looks over to Harry whom had been talking to Arthur, smirking he replies "oh since this morning … I would have worn it sooner but we didn't have time till this morning to get it."

To which Harry rolls his eyes and shakes his head at Gilbert and the little game he seems to be playing. Kiku Honda aka Japan suddenly looks from Gilbert to Harry and then back to Gilbert before his eyes widen, he nearly stutters out "your married? You and this Harry?"

The two smirk, "nein … we are bonded! Isn't it Awesome!"

Taking pity on the others Harry introduces himself properly, "well I guess I should tell you my full name, I am Duke Harry James Potter- Peverell -Evans-Loki-Black-Slytherin, Boy-who-Lived and Savior of the Wizarding World … and most importantly bonded of Gilbert Beilschmidt the former country of Prussia."

He stands up and moves over to Gilbert , leaning into his chest as he glares in challenge to all those here. Gilbert obliges his younger bonded and wraps his arms around his shoulders, "ja … I do hope you all understand."

Alfred jumps up , "but but … he isn't one of us … he might betray us!"

Harry growls deep in his throat pulling his Dire wolf and Nundu animagus form's growls into it to make it more threatening. His eyes also take on an animalistic shine to them as the pupils become the sea basilisk (his name for the half basilisk half sea serpent form) and it seems as if lightning was flickering though the emerald eyes. He speaks quietly and in a hissing-growling tone that makes even Russia quiver, "Quiet. You think that your approval means anything to me … _**SCUM!**_ We are bonded and after I finish MY duty to MY people nothing will stop me from being with my bonded. We shared our decision with you as you are all important to Gilbert … at least I had assumed so … don't … just don't even think I would betray him or any of you … I've had enough betrayal in my life time as it where"

Harry shudders and leans back as his little display had drained him a bit … emotionally. Gilbert supports him as he glares at the American and then scans the room with the eyes that many of the older nations recognized from his time as the Prussian Empire, and reminded them all of his warrior past and how good and loyal he is and was. Unemotional and serious, two things many hadn't known the Prussian was capable of, he questions "Anyone else want to comment?"

While waiting for the others he glides him and Harry to the nearest chair and gracefully reclines in it, Harry sitting half on the arm of the chair and half on Gilbert, whom was now whispering words of comfort and love to him.

Ludwig comes over to the two and places his hand on his older bruder's shoulder, "Ich am glad you found each other … Welcome to the Family Harry"

Harry glances up at the blonde German and the Italian whom had come with him and was nodding. After a while a few of the others come over to congratulate the two lovers. And eventually Arthur drags over Alfred by the ear and has him apologize to his citizen before he looks at the two, "I do hope after you ki…. Er complete your duty you at least have dual citizenship. I figured you would return here to be with Gilbert after all is said and done."

Harry smirks, "you know your citizens too well Arthur … but yes I had planned on keeping my British citizenship. And if Ludwig will allow me I would like to apply for German citizenship now … better safe than sorry."

Ludwig smiled at him "of course you will be welcomed … you are family now. Though, I do wonder what a wizard can do … I am rather interested in this magic you weld."

Gilbert smirks wickedly at that before remembering something, "oh! I almost forgot … HEY! Norge get your Nordic but over here … Harry is having trouble with two of his animagus form s … can you maybe help him?"

The calm and stoic Nordic comes over and looks at Harry then looks over his shoulder at seemingly nothing before looking back at Harry … "you are an interesting shapeshifter though if you are related to Loki as you have said it is not all that surprising. To get the Equine and the Feline to truly connect with you, need to understand their reasons for being a part of you, as they are aspects of yourself. And I must congratulate you on your bonding cousin … it is good to see you have found your other half"

Norge nods his head at Gilbert, whom quickly explains to Harry that they each had kings whom where cousins and thus they are related … and just call each other cousins to keep it simple. Harry thanks the short Nordic before he goes back to the other Nordics.

Gilbert whispers into Harry's ear, as the rest of the party goes on, "Dir gehört mein herz ... nur dir."

Harry blushes a little as he figures out what he said from the little he knows of the German language, before replying, "and you hold mine"

After a while everyone goes off to bed or to be with their respective partners. Unfortunately in less than two weeks Harry had to return to England. So whilst he and Gilbert sleep Harry ponders his two final animagus forms, and what they truly mean.

He figures a few days later that the Thestral is his connection with death and how he is constantly misunderstood by others. After figuring this out the Thestral bows its draconic head to Harry signaling he was right at least in the simplest of terms. On the outside Harry had become the black equine but the others could see him as they had all seen plenty of death.

He worked on mastering that form for the rest of the day before he started to work on his final animagus form.

It took that the next two and a half days to figure out the meaning of the Nundu. He figured out it is his power and his want of freedom, it also represents his stubbornness and strong will. The large feline purred in happiness. On the outside Harry was suddenly replaced by a huge Black Panther-like feline. He quickly shifts into each of his other forms and is satisfied that he could do so, Gil was ecstatic.

This accomplishment would give Harry that much more of an advantage against Riddle and the death eaters and allow Harry to return to his side that much quicker and easier. The two spent the rest of their time together in Gilbert's Estate, just being together for what short time they had left.

As the two get to the airport on the day Harry had to leave, Gilbert checks to make sure that Harry had both of his passports, his new German/Prussian one and his original British one, and all of his luggage. Right before he went through the security Gilbert pulls him in for a light but passionate kiss, causing Harry to blush to a tomato red while the Prussian smirks at his bonded. He then brings Harry's hand that had his bonded ring on it to his lips and then lets Harry go catch his aircraft.


	2. Zweier

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SECOND PAGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the last time they would see each other in a number of years. As it turns out Harry had to find the many pieces of Tom's soul that he had placed all over the UK. That took nearly a year and a half, once he found all of them and destroyed them before he challenged Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort to battle. Unfortunately as he battled the older wizard BellatrixLestrange sends a Cruciatus at his unguarded back and gives Riddle the time to send a Avada Kedavra at him.

This did not actually kill him … luckily, but the soul fragment of Tom Riddle that was housed accidentally after his first attempt of killing Harry was killed. Voldemort was now mortal. Still he had passed out from the strain on his body and magic, and thus was paraded in front of the 'good guys' by the Death eaters and Riddle.

Once he finally regained consciousness he sent a cutting curse into bellatrix before rolling out of the way of at least twelve Avada out much thought he shifts into his Nundu form, of which most just scoff at , thinking it a just a large leopard well at least they think this until he begins to breathe out the toxic and deadly breathe they are known for.

The death eaters try to escape but ultimately die by Harry's Nundu breathe or the other fighters for the 'good guys', whom start to react. Voldemort is killed rather quickly as Harry pounces on the old man as he tries to hurt the Nundu turned boy-who-lived.

His last moment living is of staring into the emerald green eyes of a Nundu … a Nundu that happens to be Harry Potter and whom happens to want nothing but kill the megalomaniac. Harry quickly rips the monster's head from his body with quick movements of his powerful feline jaws. As the life in the eyes of his enemy fades and the twitching stops, he roars his victory causing the remaining defenders and death eaters to stare in shock and horror at the deadly animal.

The said deadly animal shifts back in his human self after that and sends a few cutting curses at the retreating Death Eaters this is before he is over run by the 'light/good guys' , whom are wanting anything and everything of him. This is suddenly put on hold as he passes out from magical exhaustion as well as a few injuries he had obtained while he was in his Nundu form. He was in a coma for at the very least three months before he awoke in the Hospital bed in Hogwarts.

He had been awake for no more than a few half a week before he desperately wanted to leave and get back to Gilbert. Arndt suddenly flew through the window and Ash-shira slid out from under the hospital bed, he was ecstatic to see them. Though from their body language he could tell things where wrong … the first of which he was aware of … it was that Hedwig had been killed mid flight while he was in coma, and second he soon found out via one of the many letters that Arndt carried was that he was being commanded to marry Ginny Weasley by order of the new Minister of Magic, who happened to be one of dear ol' dead Albus' go to guys, he didn't bother with learning his name.

Pissed off and wanting to see and feel his bonded he writes a quick note to Gilbert and sends Arndt to him. He also has the grown German Sheppard guard him, making sure that he knew to only let the elder Weasley boys and Lupin near him, and of course Gilbert if he manages to get here. He falls into a peaceful healing sleep now knowing that he has Ash-shira watching over him, hid hand rested on the large pup's back.

A while later, maybe a day or so later … his reckoning of time is so off, he is jolted awake at sharp barking and growling. Sitting up slightly he sees the majority of the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, the new minister and most of the remaining Order trying to get into the infirmary with not much success thanks to the large protective Sheppard. He chuckles at the sight, causing everyone to look at him in surprise, "Good boy Ash-shira … very good boy."

He stretches out his under used muscles and inadvertently gives everyone a good view of his toned upper body, luckily he had loose pants on so he didn't have to worry all that much … he had put them on when he had woken up earlier. Moving so that he was sitting on the side of the bed he sees a letter with the seal of the Prussian Crest on it, snatching it up like a life line he opens it carefully and reads even as Mrs. Weasley shouts, "Harry! Be careful it might be dangerous!"

He Scoffs at her and continues opening and then reading the letter, a huge smile forms on his face and in his excitement he jumps up, "YES! Yes yes yes!"

He chuckles like and insane person before kissing the letter and acting like a love sick fangirl. The people watching are confused and curious to who sent the letter and what it might say that got that kind of reaction out of their savior.

The minister choughs to get his attention, which makes Harry go instantly quiet he turns and glares at the people in the door way. Channeling his Dire Wolf he growls out a command that Ash-shira could understand … and apparently werewolves too, seeing as Remus stiffens at the command looking fear fully at the others, while also looking at Harry in confusion and curiousness. Smirking at the others he growls for the large canine to follow the command.

The large black long haired German Sheppard growls low in his register making strong vibrations go thought the people crowding Harry's doorway, baring his large white sharp teeth at them. A few of them finally seeing him, screech about The Grim and ghosts, harry flops semi gracefully on to the bed clutching the letter that told him that Gilbert was coming for him as he himself was too weak to leave on his own. He was bringing an army of friends too, Francis, Antonio of course – Arthur, Ludwig, the Vargas brothers, Norge, Kiku, and Heracles and Sadiq oddly enough … he wondered if they would all be able to work together but shrugs at it. A very strong and interesting group to be sure, but all capable and all had become friends of Harry's.

At a knock on the door He hears Remus ask if can come in … and that he was alone. Shrugging his shoulders he, lets him know its ok for him to enter. As he enters Ash-shira looks up from his resumed place on end of Harry's bed before looking to Harry and then curling up again choosing to ignore the man-wolf. Remus looks at the pedigree dog and at the large black eagle that was perched on the head board of Harry's bed sleeping soundly. "Hey cub … when did you get the animals … I had thought that you wouldn't have replaced Hedwig yet ..."

Remus sounded reluctant to bring it up so Harry didn't snap at him, turning so that he could see his honorary godfather Harry shrugs, "I have had Arndt for a few years now, he and Hedwig were good friends … we will all miss her."

After a few minutes of silence, "Mooney … why are you here?"

Taken aback by the question somewhat the elder man looks over his friends son, "Iam here to make sure your ok … I was worried so much … ... you have changed Bambi …"

Chuckling loudly Harry finally controls his laughing so he could say, "I am sorry Mooney but there is no Mr. Bambi here … please leave a message after the beep so that Mr. Viech can get back to you at his convenience. BEEEEEEEEP!"

… there was silence for a good five minutes.

"Viech? …that's german isn't it … so … you have finished the task that Sirius set you on? …. What are you?" Remus started firing off rounds of questions.

Chuckling at Mooney, Harry shakes his head at the old wolf. "Yes Veich … and yes it is German. I'll even save you the trouble of finding what it means, Viech means Creature in German. And I have indeed accomplished the path that our dearest Padfoot had set me on as odd as it turned out. Hmmmmm did you not see me take out the Riddle?"

Wide eyed Remus thinks back and remembers a Nundu on the battlefield … he had thought someone was using it for weapon. "THAT WAS YOU?"

Smirking at the flustered wolf, "hmm it was me … his blood tasted unpleasant … now that I think on it. But you have yet to figure out why I'm called creature"

Well Remus wasn't known as the geek marauder for nothing, He looks up at Harry wide eyed opening his mouth to say something … then closing it, then opening it again finally able to form words. "you … you … yyou have more than one form?"

Grinning a near replica of Gilberts own sadistic-ish smile, "Why Mooney it only makes sense if I am Viech that I am many creatures nien?"

Mooney shifts a little uncomfortably, "Harry … hmmm I don't know how to ask this … but … hmm you smell of another … may I ask if they are the one who sent the letter?"

"Oh Mooney, you sly dog you … yes they are the one whom sent the letter and the same person whom gave me this" He holds out his hand showing the wolf his bonding ring, knowing that the other would recognize it for what it was.

The old wolf gasps jolting forward, grabbing Harry's hand and inspecting the rather simple but extremely expensive ring. "This isn't magical … your bonded isn't a wizard?"

Harry's eyes narrow and his Dire Wolf raises up to its mate defense as he growls a warning. "He isn't a Wizard but he isn't a normal Muggle either. When he comes to get me you can meet him."

Mooney holds his hands up in the universal surrender poise, "I have nothing against it but im sure you know of the ministers plans for you. Unless you have consummated they can and will force you to do their bidding."

Blushing slightly at even talking about sex to his current father figure was not something he was all that expecting. "Well it wouldn't matter as a German Citizen they can't do that to me unless both countries wish it so … but I guess it has helped that we … we have … uh … yeah"

Yeah he wasn't used to talking about things like this to Mooney or anyone really. Whom was now chuckling at his blushing young friend. Before gasping as what Harry had said sinks in, "how and when did you get dual citizenship?"

"When? … Oh after bonding, we wanted to be sure that I would have a safe place to go to after the war and a home to go back to. Besides my bonded is German."

Harry smiles at just the thought of Gilbert, he couldn't wait for his bonded to take him away, his own knight in shining bloody armor. He had seen the paintings and pictures of Gilbert back in his early years, and it completely lent to his crazy ideas. Remus was rather surprised, "well … who and what is your bonded … if you can't tell me that at least tell me their gender … im curious about this person whom has stolen your heart."

"hmmm well my bonded is male … and he well im not gonna state his name as I think we might have company." He glares at the door, as a knock is heard. He ignores the knocking until Mrs. Weasley busts open the door. Remus stands up ready for anything that might threaten his cub; Ash-shira jumps up and is standing on the lower portion of his bed hackles raised and growling fiercely at the intruders whom would disturb his Alpha.

The Weasley women screech at him about dangerous animals and secret letters. Ginny tries to get to him but Ash-shira snaps his powerful jaws at her as she had moved forward … only her reflexes from quidditch saving her from being bitten. Harry smirks, "he won't miss again … so don't try it again Weasley… now … why are you here… and why where you spying on me, and not just right then but all the spying you have done."

Before they could respond the wards of the school go off saying a group of humans and some small animals was making their way to the castle. The others started to fret, harry smiled a relieved smile, Gil was coming for him. He asks Arndt to guild him and the others here using the vocal cords of his Haast's Eagle form. The eagle sounds his agreement and takes off peeling out of the open window above me.

The pompous Minister states confidently, "Potter you are to marry miss Weasley here or you will find yourself in Azkaban for showing dark leanings. Do you understand me boy?"

Harry narrows his eyes at them; the twins, Bill and Charlie as standing off to the side looking him, he slicks out his hand in a lazy gesture that they take as it is … to stand down … for now. "That my dear Minister is not happening … you see I am already Bonded to another"

Ginny screaches and lunges at him but is swiftly taken down as the doors to the infirmary bust down and Gilbert and company enter the room, of which once Gil sees the hündin attacking Har he springs into action and swiftly has her on the ground he hands behind her back and his sword to her neck, "you dare try to harm what is mine? You little zettel ich should kill you for your actions."

Harry ignores the others whom are making sure the others wizards aren't gonna cause trouble. His eyes are only on his love, dressed in his old military uniform, the blue and red one with the cape, he looks so sexy and his domination of the little bitch is turning him on. "Gil? … you you really came…"

If he could have Harry would have jumped up and ran to him but as he was still rather weak could only speak. The red eyed Prussian looks up and smiles lovingly at him knocking the girl he had subdued with the pommel of his sword before crossing over to his love, his bonded ,his Har.

They lean towards each other for a kiss. Wrapping his arms around the broader shoulders of Gil he whispers into his ear, "oh how I have missed you … I finally did it … we can finally be together _**Gil**_ "

Gilbert shivers in delight at the paresltongue that was whispered into hi sear while he gathers his smaller bonded into his warm protective arms. "Come … lets go home ja?"

Remus steps forward slightly knowing just how much this man means to his cub and that he is a warrior that can and will kill. "Harry?"

Harry looks over to him, even as Gilbert stiffens ready to do anything just in case, Harry understood his question though "Mooney … one sec."

He whispers something in Gils ears that cause him to look from his lover to the werewolf, he then shouts something in German to one of the others "Hey! Westen bringen wir ihn ... Er ist Har Pate, er ist ein Werwolf kann er bekommen Bürgerschaft auch?(ET: Hey! west can we bring him ... he is Har's godfather, he is a werewolf can he get citizenship too?)"

Ludwig rolls his eyes at him as Feli chuckles at the two, "sicher, warum nicht ...(ET: sure why not … )"

They all then walk out the way they had come through with two extra animals and a confused but happy werewolf in tow. Gilbird seemed happy as he flitted from Gil's hat to unto Harry's head and began to nibble on his wild hair, causing him and many of the others to chuckle.

The group once out of site and well into the forest, piled into the huge private transport helicopter they had used to get to him. Harry fell into the first peaceful sleep since waking up from coma as Gilbert holds him as if he was a lifeline. Remus attempts to speak up but Gilbert interrupts him, "if you're gonna threaten me about treating him badly then you can stop now … Ich would rather die than hurt him. Don't make me get my silver plated swords …"

The Prussian growled at the werewolf. He didn't want to hurt or threaten the man as Harry cared for him deeply but they are two bonded adults or young adults in Harry's case, and they could do as they wished. Even as the helicopter began its flight back to Ludwig's estate he glances down at his younger lover and smiles softly at him, he faintly hears Feli saying it was cute and romantic.

As he looks down at his lover he notices the iron cross he had given him for his birthday nearly four years earlier. His hand brushes his cheek to his jaw before taking the Pendant, he miles even softer … an expression nearly no other has ever seen from the ex-nation. Placing it back to his loves chest he lets his hand pet the dog he had given to Harry, Ash-shira, he grins at the animal as it rests its head on his masters shoulder. "I see you have lived up to your namesake … good boy."

Remus curious as ever asks whom the dog's namesake is … the others whom know bow their head and Gilbert answers, "Ash-shira is the Arabic name for Sirius."

The rest of the flight to Berlin is quiet, though Remus greatly wanted to ask questions about all of the 'muggle' things he is seeing and how … advance they were, the flying machine they were in completely amazed him. He tried to pick up who were leaders and who where followers in the group he was surrounded by, and was surprised that they all seemed to be leaders of a sort. It intrigued the werewolf that Harry could become friends with all of these different people during the summer.

Shrugging his shoulders he waits for the helli.. hellichopy.. to land. After the steady landing, he observes the others efficiently get out of the flying machine almost like aurors or hit wizards after apparating. The entire group put him and his wolf on edge but he followed them without hesitation or any signs of nervousness. Once in the house Francis, Antonio where starting to bug poor Arthur about how weird his citizens where, Ludwig had Feli sleeping on his shoulder since they had taken off and was now carrying him, Romano was glaring and muttering something about idiot potato bastards or what not, Norge was silent as per usual whilst looking once and awhile above his left shoulder, Kiku and Heracles where trying to have a conversation but Sadiq kept trying to get on Greeks nerves, but thanks to Kiku Heracles wasn't really paying anyone but him attention.

Remus watched all of this curiously, before asking, "What are you?"

His question caused the room to go silent, even Gilbert had stopped his retreat up to his room that his brother kept for him so that he could being his healing here, Harry had fallen asleep content in his loves arms. Sighing Gilbert takes a leadership role, "Lupin we will speak after harry is rested some and awake to begin that conversation … now would you like to come with me?"

The werewolf was rather shocked by the tone but nods his head and follows the silver haired man. Feli suddenly says after they were gone, "Ve, Prussia has changed …"

The others nod, though those that knew him well, like Ludwig Francis and Antonio found themselves surprised at the Prussian, he was acting a bit like what he was like back in the Teutonic period and the times he is really serious. They are surprised but very happy for their brother and friend.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed this ^.^

thanks and Rate and Review

thanks


End file.
